


烛火的碎片

by Lyana_Wei



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 月扎为了从月萨里找到史萨而强行把对方按在床上唱小情歌的故事迦勒底背景，莫扎特top，我流月球莫萨理解有，前半部分疼痛性爱





	烛火的碎片

“安东尼奥·萨列里已经死了，对么？”  
莫扎特在他身后不急不缓地说着根本不是疑问的句子，萨列里嘶吼着想要抬起身逃离，却被对方一把按在了床褥里。他的双臂被特质的镣铐反扣在了背后，外装被封印的萨列里终究是个音乐家，连挣脱禁锢的力气也没有。  
更何况莫扎特也不会给他这个机会。金发的从者似乎是不满于他之前的举动，尖利的虎牙狠狠咬在了他的后颈。那是交配时雄兽的姿势，危险的气息和服从的欲望如同凉水浸透了萨列里的身体，他冷到发颤，然而属于死神的燎原之刃又灼烧着他的神经。  
杀了他！杀了莫扎特！因为你是萨列里！  
灰色的身影在他支离破碎的精神海阴魂不散，而身后的剧痛则干脆利落地把萨列里劈成两半：他们根本没做足够的润滑，或者说莫扎特只是草草处理了一下让自己不至于受伤。他对萨列里的身体无比熟悉，很快奉上的剧痛和快感交织着让他从肩膀颤抖到脚尖。  
“阿马德乌斯……杀了……杀了你……不……”  
萨列里含糊不清地喊着什么，眼泪和冷汗混合在一起打湿了干净的床单。莫扎特按住他腰的手毫不克制，像是要把他拦腰折断一样逼迫他更多地翘起屁股迎合。  
“我们这样子真让人恶心。”  
莫扎特轻轻地说，舔舐着被自己咬破的皮肤上渗出的血珠。他没法否认自己在迦勒底重新见到萨列里时的期待，也没法掩饰他对于这个萨列里的失望。  
异闻带的记忆涌入脑海的瞬间，莫扎特狂喜而恐惧。本以为摆脱了身为人类时与命运对抗的痛苦，他便可以无所束缚地沉浸在音乐中，可过于空白的大脑里除了音符，还出现了别的东西：彬彬有礼的身影，严谨规律的音乐，他临终前跪在他床边的乐师长，还有他坦诚的心声。  
“我从未厌弃过您的音乐。它们无上崇高。”  
莫扎特无法控制地回想安东尼奥·萨列里，回想唯一能理解他的，愿意接近他的同为音乐家的萨列里。  
可是他都做了什么？他为了自己的愿望，把那本该永远安眠在凡人的陵墓中，他这个天才的记忆中的友人硬生生唤醒。他给他祝福和诅咒，给他不属于他的力量和痛苦，只为了和他再次相见。  
那个温柔的萨列里已经被流言蜚语所构成的剑刃穿刺在了历史的石碑上，可是莫扎特仗着他的爱，毫无愧疚地站在他眼前对他说：  
为了我站起来吧，萨列里，挥舞这些剑！  
于是从不拒绝他的友人将利刃从自己的心口拔出。萨列里的血液燃烧成燎原之火，焚毁了他的盔甲和眼泪，铸成他新的心脏。  
是他唤醒了无辜的怪物，却又厌弃它占据了自己友人的位置。他对流言蜚语恨之入骨，却又眼巴巴地期盼着它们能让萨列里的外壳留存的久一些。  
莫扎特，你这个人渣。他在内心对自己嘲笑指点，身下却一刻不停地侵犯着灰白头发的从者，直到将对方送上高潮的顶峰。  
他冷漠地看着萨列里嘶喊，颤抖，甚至连脚趾都在蜷缩，随后动静就完全停止了。复仇者趴在他身下，像是沉睡又像是死去，莫扎特就着性器仍埋在对方身体里的姿势把萨列里翻了个面——这让对方大腿根的肌肉条件反射地颤抖了起来。  
然后他趴了下去，拥抱住萨列里，把自己像一只金色长毛拉布拉多一样埋在对方胸口。  
过了一会，他感受到发顶柔和的亲吻。

 

萨列里缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，泛黑的视野逐步恢复，他浑身上下疼的像是被雷帝踩了一遍，被铐在身后的手折叠过久，指尖有些发麻。  
但他此刻无比清醒——安东尼奥·萨列里无比清醒。他不想杀掉莫扎特，也不想否认或是争辩什么。就像在教会里抚摸那些孩子们的软发，他低下头去，用嘴唇代替手指安抚压在他身上的人。  
“安东尼奥。”  
他听见对方沉闷的声音，似是有一部分通过胸腔直达他的心脏，于是他低声回应。  
“我在，沃尔夫冈。我在。”  
从死亡中归来的瞬间，萨列里的存在就被撕扯的七零八落。外装像是寄生植物一样透过皮肤渗入他的骨骼，将那些本不属于他的恨和杀意钉进他的脑海。他是萨列里，又不是萨列里——他是人言中的“灰色之男”，他是死亡是恐惧是流言，是群众希望看到的阴谋论中的男主角，独独不再是那个莫扎特的挚友安东尼奥。  
他被赋予了全新的使命，无论萨列里再怎么抗拒，那也是他得以留存的理由，即便是新的死亡也无法逆转。他在无边的黑色原野中跋涉，无数藤蔓缠绕上他的四肢脖颈，要将他彻底拉入灰色传言的怀抱。  
然而他依旧听得到音乐——他的音乐，莫扎特的音乐，他听到他唯一的执念哼着他们合写的曲子，用安魂曲一样的语调对他自己也对萨列里说：  
“安东尼奥·萨列里已经死了。”  
他想还他安宁，想让他们双方从这种追逐渺茫希望的绝望中解脱。  
可是太晚了，沃尔夫冈。萨列里想。他从没怨恨过莫扎特，也不指望他为这些无解的缘分负责：说到底莫扎特本就是个不懂得负责为何物的小混蛋，永远八岁一样。  
想到这里萨列里甚至轻声笑了起来。  
疼痛在黑色的平原上掀起狂风，欲望点燃的火焰灼伤了他也烧去了藤蔓，名为安东尼奥·萨列里的碎片向着漫天的星光奔跑，直到自己也在奔跑中燃烧殆尽。  
他把剑交给莫扎特，而莫扎特握着他的手将他自己斩成两半，他们便短暂地相遇。  
莫扎特抬起头来，看着那双退去了部分血红，流露出一丝蜜糖般琥珀的眼睛。他凑过去和萨列里接吻，然后重新抽出依旧插在对方后穴中的性器，再顶入。被过度蹂躏的交合部位撕裂般痛楚，无论他再怎么温柔都无法抵消。显然双方都知道这一点，萨列里并不在意：痛苦更能帮助他保持清醒，断开的魔力供给又能让这稳定的状态多持续一会。  
这是一场沉默的性爱，双方都已习惯于此。莫扎特从旁边顺了个枕头来垫在萨列里腰下，减轻他压力的同时给那可怜的手腕一点空间。他们无声地亲吻，肌肤相贴，交换着彼此的气息和体液。细微的魔力在两个从者间流动，如同多瑙河畔情人间的低声细语。  
然后他们高潮，射精，互相拥抱——莫扎特拥抱萨列里。他们又变成了最开始莫扎特把脸埋在复仇者胸口的姿势，然后他开始哼歌，萨列里安静地听着。  
曲调变化的很快，大多是莫扎特琐碎的日常和他的心情，萨列里回忆着那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事——那些身为复仇者的他没注意也懒得去注意的事。  
黑色的藤条重新攀住他的脚腕，流言狂笑着抓住它的奴隶。它永远不知餮足地渴求着萨列里的痛苦，攥着他的脊梁摔在地上大声嘲笑。  
看啊！连那人都厌弃你的存在！何必挣扎，堕入绝望的深渊永享安宁吧！  
那一点被湮灭的烛火跳动着拒绝了它。


End file.
